Revenge
by hiddenspikes
Summary: Its been five years since my ex-wife died, five years since I've been home and five years since I swore I wouldn't go back. Looking to erase my demons I finally returned- only to have my younger brother thrust his relationship with a woman who looks like my ex-wife in my face. Now my demons don't want to go anywhere, instead they want play, now I know exactly how to get my revenge
1. Chapter 1

It was raining on the day that I decided to go home- fitting considering the storm that had raged on the day that I had left. It had been almost five years to the day since I had taken off- the streets of New York beckoning, promising to take away all memory, all inkling of what I had lost. The flight that had taken me away from Mystic Falls, Virginia had felt like it had dragged on for hours and yet the one that returned me home passed in the blink of an eye. The uneasy feeling that had settled into my gut the moment that I had gotten onto the plane only intensified as we were taxied up to the gate, the metal chain extending from my pocket making a soft jingling noise as I bounced my leg up and down- a nervous habit.

I barely heard the announcement made over the intercom, the only since that anything had even been said the sudden movements in the cabin around me. Robotically I joined the crowd, pulling my backpack from the overhead bin and shuffling towards the front of the plane. The moment that my boots set down in the terminal the reality of what I was doing hit me full force, my stomach churning until I knew I was going to be sick. I barely spared anyone a glance as I shoved past the other passengers, determined to make it to the bathroom before I lost the contents of my stomach. The muttered protests as I elbowed my way through didn't register, only the sour taste in my mouth and the feeling of my feet shifting under me. The room to the bathroom stall had barely slammed shut, my backpack hitting the floor with a dull thump before I was leaning over the porcelain bowl, my stomach clenching. And then nothing.

For all the nausea that I was feeling nothing came up. Instead I was left kneeling on the floor, my cheek resting against the cold metal wall of the stall, my e yes closed. A few deep shuddering breaths and I forced myself to my feet, the words of my roommate and best friend repeating themselves over and over again in my head.

"Remember you're doing this for yourself." Ric had told me, sprawled out across my bed as I packed, "You haven't seen your brother in five years. Isn't it time that you went back and finally laid your demons to rest?" The answer to that had been a very firm no, but the begging and pleading of one Caroline Forbes, my pseudo younger sister wasn't something that I could just ignore- as much as I didn't want too it was time to go home.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder I exited the stall, the cool water from the sink that I splashed over my face helping somewhat to calm me down despite how much my stomach tried to tell me that I was making a giant mistake. Swallowed I glanced up at myself in the mirror of the dingy airport bathroom, the blue eyes staring back at me looking haunted. Dark circles surrounded those eyes, black hair stringy and down to my shoulders giving me an almost gaunt hollow look. Reaching over for a paper towel I scrubbed roughly at the pale skin under my eyes, determined to get rid of the black streaks that littered my cheeks from where my liner had smudged. Squaring my shoulders I have one final firm swipe at my eyes before tossing the wadded up piece of paper into the trash and walking out the door, ready to face whomever it was that had come to pick me up.

It didn't take me long to realize that my brother was waiting for me. The last person that I wanted to see was standing over by the luggage carousel. His blond hair was tousled, spark spiky strands hanging down slightly in his face, partially obscuring his jade green eyes. He was staring down at his shoes, concentrated on his converse like they were going to hold all the answers in the world. I didn't say anything as I approached him, taking the time to study him as I walked forward. Stefan had been innocent when I left, barely eighteen years of age to my twenty one, and time had changed him. Black ink covered what little skin that I could see, the winding ropes that twisted down his arm almost reminding me of the sleeves that covered my own. A smirked curved the corner of my mouth when I got close enough to see the twisting of a name across the bottom half of his forearm, the smooth black ink intertwined with a dark red rose.

"Hello brother," I muttered shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. Stefan's head snapped up quickly, his pierced bottom lip between his teeth, the perfect picture of awkwardness.

"Hey Damon," Stefan repeated, shifting himself. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, his teeth sinking harder into his bottom lip before nodding towards the carousel, "Any bags?" I shook my head. I wasn't planning on staying long and because of that I had shoved everything that I needed into the backpack slung over my shoulder. Anything that I didn't have, I'd buy. "Okay then, let's go." I followed obediently up the escalator and out towards the parking lot, the silence between the two of us growing under it felt suffocating. There was a lot that we needed to talk about, not that I wanted to talk about it but the forced calm wasn't helping- in fact it was driving me insane. I whistled under my breath when Stefan unlocked the passenger door of a cherry red mustang, the slick gleam of the old fashioned car demanding my respect.

"Nice ride." Stefan didn't bother replying to me, only grunted in agreement and went around to climb into the driver's seat. The silence in the car was even worse then what had followed the two of us through the airport, growing until I felt like I was choking on it. Snorting softly I glanced at the writing on his arm again, the ink barely visible in the glow from the dashboard. "So who's Elena?" Stefan cocked an eyebrow but didn't respond at that moment, barely glancing over at me.

"My wife," He barely spared me a glance as he spoke but instead shrugged his shoulder not bothering to say any more about her past that point, not that I blamed him. I nodded and let the conversation fall in to silence once more, the tension between the two of us growing until it felt like you could cut it with a knife. I studied Stefan from my side of the car, leaning back against the door so that I could see him a little clearer. Stefan's eyes were glued to the road, his lips thinned into a line, only the occasional passing street lamp overhead really providing any clarity to see him with. I stared at him, taking in each scrawl of that name, the wife's, across his body. From the large piece on his forearm, to the hint of the name again, poking out from beneath the collar of his shirt, it looked like he was covered in marking. I opened my mouth to ask another question about it when we pulled into the driveway of the boarding house, Stefan shifting the car into park and turning it off abruptly. "Listen Damon, Elena doesn't know anything about Katherine and I would rather keep it that way." And then Stefan was climbing out of the car and slamming the door behind him. I scrambled to follow, feeling slightly awkward as I walked up the stairs towards the house. I hadn't been in since I was twenty-one but from what little contact I had had with Caroline my room had been left completely intact.

"Hey beautiful! I'm home!" Stefan bellowed as he walked through the front door, me lagging as I followed behind him. I wanted to go up to my room, to pretend that I wasn't in my own personal hell again but the squeal of a very familiar blond as she came around the corner and launched herself at me kept me in place.

"Where the hell have you been," She gushed, pulling me even closer to her, her hands reaching up to squish my cheeks.

"Let me go Barbie," I gritted out as much as I could, though honestly it felt good to see how much she missed me in the time that I was gone. She reluctantly released me, the corner of her lips curled up into her beaming smile, "You have to come meet everyone." It didn't matter that I didn't want to meet anyone, that I wanted to go to my room, it didn't matter that I was still reeling from the fact that my younger brother was married and I hadn't even known he had gotten married, nothing mattered except that Caroline when she put her head to it always got her way. She used her entire body weight against me as she dragged me down the hall towards the kitchen the voices that we could hear a strange mixture of familiar and new.

"Where is he?" Came a particularly husky sounding voice that had me cocking my head to the side, craning my head around the corner to see if I could find who that voice belonged too.

"He was standing next to the door talking to Caroline last I saw him," That was my brothers voice, I would know it anywhere.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I didn't get my brother a chance to respond before I was walking around the corner and stopping dead in my tracks. There standing next to my brother was a woman that looked like my ex-wife Katherine Pierce but even as my heart picked up speed I knew with every part of me that it couldn't possibly be her. Katherine Pierce, my ex-wife and the reason that I hadn't been home in five years had killed herself, Katherine was dead. She smiled as she approached me, her hand held out and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hi," She blushed, I'm Elena." I licked my lips as I looked up and down the length of her body before turning and walking out of the kitchen without saying a word to her. Stefan had said she didn't know anything about Katherine, didn't know what had happened that made it so that I would kill my brother if I knew that I could get away with it- didn't know that my brother had been sleeping with my wife. "Did I do something wrong?" I heard her question as I stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring Caroline calling after me. The path to my bedroom was a familiar one even though I hadn't taken it in five years, and I made it with little thought, only relaxing (as well as I could) when my door hand been slammed and locked. Resting my head back against the frame I squeezed my eyes shut. Ric had encouraged me to come out here to face my demons, to maybe see if I could fix things between my brother and myself, but as I stood there in my dark, empty room all I could think of was one thing- revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- quick note: No I don't condone adultery or cheating in any way but this story just wouldn't leave me alone. Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon.

Chapter 2

I was thankful that they left me alone for those first few hours after I had left the kitchen. Even Caroline- who I could tolerate for the most part wouldn't be welcome, I needed time to get my head straight to stop, so I wouldn't do something that I couldn't take back. I hated my brother, I knew that I did but five years is a long time to cling to hate- part of me just wanted to forget that he even existed and move on with my life. The second that I saw his wife though- Elena, she said her name was- that was when everything changed. In that moment I saw Katherine, I saw the woman that I had married, that I pictured forever with, that I loved more then I loved myself (which is really saying something narcissist that I am). With thoughts of my dead wife came thoughts of my lost child, thoughts of her affair, and pain- more pain then I ever wanted to feel again.

A soft knock on the door drew me out of my musing and away from the dark path that my thoughts were taking. I didn't want to go down that road again- I couldn't.

"What?" I called out. The door opened slowly and Barbie's head popped around the corner, worry set between her brows.

"Are you okay?" She questioned softly, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her, "You bolted pretty quickly. Elena is convinced you hate her." I snorted, my eyes rolling automatically.

"I don't hate her I don't know her and I don't give a rats ass about her." I smirked and shrugged, plopping myself back onto my pillows, looking up at the ceiling and my thoughts taunted me- _liar._

Caroline let out a slow breath and walked over to me, climbing up so she could sit on the edge of my bed.

"You really should get to know her Damon," She chided softly, "I know she looks like Kat-"

"Don't you dare say her name." I growled, sitting up. Stefan saying her name had taken me by surprise earlier or I would have told him the same damn thing. None of them had the right to say her name- yes it was bitter and yes it was angry but I didn't care.

Caroline rolled her eyes but thankfully listened.

"Anyways, she might look like her but that's where the similarities end Damon, you really shouldn't judge her because of your wife." _Oh Caroline, if only you knew what I planned on doing to her_ , I thought letting out a slow breath. "Just talk to her, get to know her. Her and Stefan are happily married and are going to be for a very long time, she's family now." It was my turn to roll my eyes but even as I was a plan started forming in my head.

"You're right." I muttered begrudgingly slipping off of the bed.

"I am?"

"Where is she?" Caroline looked suspicious- after all she, better than most, knew my temper.

"I didn't mean right now." She tried but one look from me and she was huffing, "She's in the library last I knew. She spends a lot of time in there reading."

I didn't bother to respond instead I turned on my heel and started towards the library, part of me praying that she wasn't in there at all, the other part hoping that my brother wasn't with her. The door to the library was cracked open when I got there, none of the harsh overhead lights on, just a fire roaring in the giant fireplace that took up one of the walls. I pushed open the door a little further, slipping into the room before closing it behind me with a soft click. Elena was curled up on the couch closest to the door, her nose buried between the pages of the book and Stefan was thankfully nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my brother?" I questioned walking over to the dry bar behind the couch and grabbing one of my father's crystal decanters- I needed a stiff drink before I even attempted this. Reaching below I popped a couple pieces of ice out of the small freezer into a glass before pouring in a nice amount of what smelled like whiskey.

Elena jumped startled when I spoke then flushed a bright red.

"He had to leave, work." She explained and then looked back down at her book, her cheeks growing a little redder in the dim light of the fire. Walking over I stretched myself out on the couch next to her, my head cocked slightly to the side so I could see what book she was reading. _Fifty Shades of Grey-_ definitely not from the surrounding collection and would also explain the blush staining her features.

"I'm convinced that the author didn't know what she was talking about when she wrote the book." I smirked and took a sip of my drink, glancing over the petite brunette.

"Hmm?" She still hadn't looked up from the pages of her book, her eyes moving quickly over the words.

"The descriptions were all wrong." Elena looked up with that, her head cocking to the side. I shrugged and took another swallow from my glass.

"I'm sure that they were fine." I snorted at that and shook my head.

"Cold champagne in the belly button," I cocked an eyebrow and laughed softly, "Ice in the belly button while cold and a contrast to the warm feeling just doesn't work right."

Elena gave a very un-ladylike snort but didn't comment further.

"I'm just saying, the ice would have done better in other places." I shrugged and sat back.

"So I take it you're okay with talking to me now after you ran out earlier." She looked like she regretted the comment the second that it passed from her lips. I shrugged and didn't bother to reply, taking another deep swallow of the whiskey, I wanted at least a little buzz going before I took things further. Elena nodded after a few seconds and went back to her book, stretching her legs along the length of the couch, her bare feet almost touching my thighs. I tilted my head to look along the length of those legs, my eyes running over the smooth bare skin that lead up to the smallest pair of shorts that I think I had ever seen. Katherine never would have worn the cut off shorts that Elena was, it wasn't proper. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, me starring at the flames and Elena lost in her book until she folded one corner of the page down and closed the book setting it down. "What did you mean?" I set my glass down on the table next to the couch and cocked an eyebrow.

"About what?"

Elena flushed a bright shade of red again, a look that I was starting to like against her pale olive skin.

"About the ice." Curiosity did always get the best of them.

I chuckled and reached over to pluck a piece of ice from inside my glass, letting the cold whiskey slip down my fingers before nudging the sides of her thighs apart. She gasped, sitting up more, her legs starting to clamp together, but I was quicker, tugging her closer to me by her ankle.

"This," I answered, tracing the melting cube up along the center of her inner thigh, my head cocked to the side. Elena sucked in another sharp breath, her eyes going cloudy, her legs parting willingly, automatically.

"That's cold!" I snorted softly and popped the small cube into my mouth before leaning down to breathe slowly along the glistening wet skin. Elena's back arched slightly involuntarily, her lips parting as she let out a breathy little mewl. Slipping the ice from my mouth again I reached down to drag the chip down her other thigh, liking the way that she pushed into the touch. Sliding my free hand along the length of her thigh, I traced the line between hip and groin, fingers skimming over the frayed material of her shorts, pushing myself between her legs to breathe over the chilled flesh. The book fell unnoticed to the floor as Elena pushed up harder against me, one hand going into my hair, the other digging into the cushions of the couch. I didn't hesitate past that point, instead I lifted up and sealed my lips over hers, pushing my deep into her mouth, the ice forgotten between the two of us. The cool liquid felt good as it soaked through my shirt, Elena's tongue tangling with my own. Releasing her thigh I pushed my own fingers into her hair, using the grip that I had to angle her head a little more, thrusting my tongue a little deeper. She whimpered against my lips her hands scrambling to tug me closer to her, my hips lodged firmly between her legs. I knew then at that moment that Stefan wasn't satisfying her, wasn't giving her what she needed. There was no way that she would be clinging to me the way that she was if she was being satisfied. It would be easy to seduce her, easy to get her to give in to me but that wasn't what I wanted- not completely. I wanted her to love me and when she finally did love me, I would take her from Stefan and leave him with the pain of knowing what it was like to have the woman that you love love someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed they really mean the world to me. I am working on hopefully getting up at least a chapter today- though prenatal appointments and just general morning sickness meant that I was in bed with nothing to do and thus here we go- two chapters in one day. This chapter does take quite an NC-17 turn but for those familiar with my stories that's pretty typical. Any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to leave them in a review and I will be happy to get back to you about them. As for the review saying Damon is our bad guy in this story, personally I don't think of him as a villain at all, I see him as broken and thinking that seeing his brother in will somehow help to fix him- but the story is just starting and his character will grow and change as events progress forward. Again thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed and I will hopefully see ya'll tomorrow with a new chapter.**

 **-Jayden**

 **Chapter 3**

I wasn't sure how long the two of us had been curled on the couch, my body pressing roughly down into hers with every shift of our bodies, with every clashing of mouths. It was supposed to be my lips on hers, that was as far as it was supposed to go- at least in that moment, but when Elena's hands found the base of my shirt and started dragging the soft material up I found that I couldn't bring myself to stop her- I didn't want to stop her. Her lips parted and she let out a slow whimper when I pulled back from her mouth, her soft lips bruised and slightly swollen. I licked my own before leaning down to skim my teeth along the length of her throat, leaving a red trail in my wake and not caring that she would have to explain them at a later time to my brother. As far as I was concerned Stefan deserved to see another man's mark on his wife, maybe then he would understand the damage that he had done to me.

"Please Damon." She cried, her nails digging into my back, her hips undulating up into mine. It startled me slightly, my mouth hovering just above her collar- I hadn't even known that she knew my name. Her chest was heaving with each panted breath that she took and as I gazed down at her I knew that there was no going back, that I was just broken enough that I could use the girl under me to get revenge against my brother. Sitting up I pulled her with me, my hands reaching for the bottom of her shirt and tugging it up over the top of her head, exposing a black lacy bra that I knew my brother would never appreciate. If it hadn't of been for Katherine and the child I would have bet money on Stefan being gay. My own shirt soon followed, tossed somewhere to the floor before her hands scrambling to undo the belt around my waist. A smirk curled the corner of my lips at that, as I watched her struggle to get the buckle undone- it was then that my gaze settled on the book on the floor and I had a stroke of genius-

Stefan's little wife liked it rough and who I was to deny her what she liked. Pulling her hands away from my belt I stood and dragged her to her feet. She looked confused as I walked her to the side of the couch before spinning her around and pushing her over the arm of the couch, her perky little ass pushing up against me. Undoing my buckle I slide my belt from the loops, my free hand reaching down to grab both of Elena's wrists, drawing them behind her back. She didn't even so much as whimper a protest when I secured my belt around her upper arms, keeping it so that her breasts were thrust forward and she couldn't move her arms, instead the petite brunette surprised me, her lips parting in a breathy moan, her hips wiggling back invitingly. Stefan definitely wasn't taking care of her. It was easy for me to make quick work of her shorts, tugging them down her shapely legs, the black lace of her thong following along until my brother's wife was left trussed up, her breast spilling out of her bra, completely on display for me to look over.

"Damon?" She questioned softly, trying to look over her shoulder at me when I paused to admire the view. I chuckled darkly to myself and placed a gently slap to her exposed ass cheek, waiting for a response before I continued forward- if anything the gasp and then moan that she stuttered out spoke better than words every could. Kneeling down I traced my tongue along the length of her thigh, my nose nudging her pussy, taking in the scent that was enough to make my mouth water. I wanted her, I wanted to taste her, to feel her come against my tongue. Lifting up slightly I gently traced the flat of my tongue slowly along her slit, the soft cry that she gave with each lap slowly becoming my undoing. Digging my fingers into her lower legs I forced her to spread a little more from me, my tongue gently teasing her soaked entrance, the taste and noises that she was making pushing my need higher. I could feel her pussy tightening around my tongue, her body shaking slightly as she pulsed. I pushed a finger into her pussy, the tight sheath making my groan until I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to be in her. Standing up I slapped her ass roughly one more time, her sharp cry of pleasure spurring me on.

Undoing my jeans I shoved them down, taking my cock in hand and stroking slowly.

"Do you want it?" I questioned, stroking the head of my cock slowly, teasingly, along the length of her pussy. She was beyond words at that point, instead she wiggled her hips again, moaning slowly, pushing back against me. Leaning down I sucked hickeys along the length of her spine, my hands digging in to her hips, sure that she was going to have marks in the morning but not really caring as I did. She whimpered with each mark, trying to impale herself on my cock but I wasn't ready yet, I wanted to make her stupid with begging me for it. Finally when it seems like she couldn't stop moving, couldn't hold out any longer I nudged the head of my cock against her entrance and teased her a little more, my lips curling into a smirk as she wordlessly plead with me. Slipping my hands down onto her hips to hold her in place I surged forward, thrusting my cock deep, forcing her to take all of me in one go- and she did, she cried out but she snapped her hips back my flesh slapping against hers. I gave her a brief moment to adjust before I was moving, thrusting into the silken heat of her pussy one rough thrust after the next. She met every movement that I made with one of her own her hands against her lower back flexing as she struggled to move her arms from where I had her restrained. I wanted her that way though, liked seeing her in my control. Releasing her hips I reached for her hair, curling the tresses between my fingers before yanking her head back and revealing her throat. I sank my teeth into the skin, her scream of pleasure as her pussy tightened into a vice grip around my cock only spurring me on further, my hips snapping to drive my cock through her clasping pussy as she came.

She cried out again, one orgasm bleeding into the next. I wasn't done with her yet, my one free hand reaching down to press between her legs, my thumb circling her clit. She really screamed them, her back arching with the force of her climax and that was all it took to draw me over the edge too. I grunted, thrusting roughly a few more times before stilling, lying flat against her back, my own breathing ragged. I let myself bathe in the feeling for just a few moments longer before pulling away and reaching down to undo the belt surrounding her arms.

She moaned softly, half in protest, her arms falling down to her sides as I massaged the feeling back in to them one at a time. She stretched slowly almost languidly before a look of horror crossed her features as she looked over me.

"Holy fuck." She breathed, her hands moving automatically to cover her body, not that it mattered I had already seen it all anyways. "What did I just do?" I shook my head, doing my damndest not to smirk and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch, holding it out to her. She looked like she was in shock as she took the blanket from me, her cheeks flushing a dark red,' "Jesus, I just-" She whimpered and covered her face as best she could with the blanket in her hands, "I don't do stuff like this." I licked my lips and reached for her, drawing her into my arms. I wasn't ready for her to freak out yet, I needed for her to think things quiet, I knew my brother well enough to know that if he found out about Elena and I this soon then the damage wouldn't be enough.

"it was a mistake," I reassured her as I stoked her shoulders. She shook her head, the panic still there but settling into a strange sense of calm. "We can just pretend that it didn't happen." She shook her head again and licked her lips, glancing up at me.

"But I wanted it," she whispered, "It's so fucked but I wanted it. Stefan hasn't touched me in months, he's barely been around and I just…oh god." I knew then that it would be easy, that I could make Elena love me that I could do to Stefan what he had done to me. I knew that it wasn't fair, to use this woman that I barely knew but in that moment I didn't care, couldn't bring myself to think about anything but making my brother suffer and if that meant that other people got hurt in the process then so be it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n- Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited, and followed I really appreciate it. This story is going to be one of my fun ones, it just flows which always makes writing things a lot simpler. For anyone reading any of the other stories that I have written, the incomplete ones are going through a total revamp and I should be posting new chapters on each of them over the next few days. Again if there are any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to address them in a review or a DM and I will be more than happy to answer back. As always I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I will have another one for ya'll tomorrow.

-Jayden

Chapter 4

The moment her clothes were in place Elena was darting from the library and I was settling back on the couch to just enjoy the moment. I wasn't sure where my shirt had gone in the rushed stripping of clothes- I would find it later. Instead I had just pulled on my jeans and was resting back, my eyes closed.

"You know I would have expected better of you Damon." The disappointment in Caroline's voice had me rolling my eyes and lulling my head lazily to look over at the petite blond standing in the library doorway.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I shrugged and smirked before turning to look at the fireplace.

"I heard you," She shook her head and walked into the room, drawing the door closed behind her, "I wanted to make sure that the two of you weren't fighting and I heard you." I snorted softly.

"Pervert."

Caroline rolled her eyes and approached the couch, her arms folded across her waist as she regarded me, her head cocked to the side.

"I get that Stefan and your wife hurt you, I get that things went so badly but do you honestly want a repeat?" I flinched- Caroline had somewhat of an idea of what had happened to cause me to flee Mystic Falls five years earlier but nobody but Stefan and I knew the whole story.

"Do you have a point?" I snapped. I didn't like taking trips down memory lane on the best of days but revisiting the days of my wife forced emotions through my head and my heart that I swore I would never feel again.

"Stefan isn't the only one who is going to be hurt in this process." Shaking her head she sat down on the edge of the couch, leaning forward to rest against her thighs, her hands clasped between her legs, "nothing that has happened in the past can justify what you are doing right now."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me!" I scowled at her. "I want to understand Damon, I want to be on your side about this but you have to work with me here."

I licked the corner of my lips and let out a slow breath.

"Will it shut you up?" Caroline nodded, turning to look at me. I waited a few minutes, mulling it over in my head, debating on whether to make up a bullshit story or to tell the truth. Barbie was a hopeless romantic at heart, I knew that just as well as she did and I knew that if I told her my history just right she would keep my secret; it was just a matter of convincing her that I needed to do this.

"I was nineteen when Katherine moved into the neighborhood." I started, still able to picture what she looked like that first day, "she was coming to live with her Aunt Pearl while her mother was sick and all I could think when I first saw her was how beautiful she was." I shook my head and looked down at my hands, "I remember sitting out on the front grounds watching while they unpacked a car worth of items, Katherine pausing every few minutes to look at me. My hands itched to sketch her and I felt borderline stalkerish as I stared but I couldn't help it, she was unlike anyone that I had ever seen before." I snorted softly and shook my head, "Apparently I wasn't the only one that thought that either, Stefan was completely enthralled with her. Katherine was sixteen, two years younger than me and a year older then Stefan but age didn't matter at that time."

Caroline nodded, I knew that she knew the majority of this already but I had to start somewhere and I figured that the beginning would be a better place than any.

"She dated Stefan first and I envied my brother- but let's face it, high school romances don't last." The scowl of annoyance on Caroline's face was enough to make me smile- she was still with her high school sweetheart and we all knew that that expiration date was coming up; it wouldn't last forever. "It wasn't until the summer before her senior year that things changed. She and Stefan had split while Stefan went to visit Giuseppe in California for the summer. I was so stupid for falling for her games." Shaking my head I licked my lips again, "the day after Stefan left was the first time that Katherine showed me any kind of attention- sure there had been flirting and fuck me eyes made over the years but nothing had ever came of it until that summer. It was three months that went by in the bunk of an eye and before I knew it Stefan was home, but by some miracle she stayed with me, she didn't go back to my brother. I loved her, she consumed me. " I laughed bitterly then, wondering what had ever possessed me to want to tell her what had happened, why I thought that dragging up all of the memories would ever do anything in my favor, but then I saw the dopy look on Caroline's face and knew that I had to push forward. "I proposed the night she graduated and six months later we got married. I thought something was finally going right for me, thought that we were both happy."

"That's so sweet." Caroline gushed her hands covering her mouth slightly.

"I was such a dumbass." I scoffed and stood up walking around the couch to pour another drink into the crystal glass that I had left on the side table. If I was going to do any further I needed liquid courage, not to be able to get the story out of my system but to not let the feeling affect me. "We had only been married less than a month when Katherine got pregnant. I was excited, a child- who wouldn't be I mean yeah we were young but why not. Things were fine for the first four months, Katherine swelled with the pregnancy, became even more stunning as each day passed and then one day the baby wasn't there anymore, Katherine miscarried. It killed me but Katherine, she acted like she wasn't effected, that it didn't matter to her whether the baby was there anymore or not." Taking a deep draw on the whiskey that I poured into my cup I shook my head. "When I cornered her a few weeks later and demanded to know how she could be so cold she told me- the baby wasn't even mine. It was Stefan's, the two of them had never actually separated- every time she said she was going to visit her mother or spend time with her friends she was fucking my brother." Caroline gasped softly, her eyes shiny with tears.

"How did she die though?"

"After she lost the baby Stefan, my would be saint of a little brother suddenly started to have a guilty conscience and Katherine- she hated me because of it. She wanted a divorce and I wouldn't give it to her. I was bitter, I was angry, I despised both of them but I refused to give her the freedom that she wanted because I knew the moment that I did she would be back in my brothers arms. She hung herself, the night of our first wedding anniversary. In the note she left behind she blamed me for everything, the loss of her and Stefan's child, Stefan not wanting her anymore, all of it. She blamed me for all of it." I shook my head again and shrugged. "I haven't been home since after the funeral. And my brother, he deserves everything that I am going to do to him. He ruined my marriage, he took my child and he took my wife and he will pay for every moment of it." Caroline look startled as the final words rushed out of me, I knew I could no longer hide the anger that I felt towards my brother, the absolute hate from her.

"So you sleep with his wife?" She finally questioned, her head cocked to the side, "What good is that going to do." I smirked softly and tipped back the rest of the whiskey into my mouth.

"This has nothing to do with Stefan," I finally answered, "Elena and I were both drinking, one thing lead to another and we fucked. It isn't going to happen again." But even as I said it I knew that I was lying through my teeth, knew that I had given Caroline my history and an excuse just to get her off of my back.

"I won't say anything," She promised, "even though I really should I won't, just so long as it doesn't happen again." I nodded and set down my empty glass on the bar.

"I'm going to bed." Before Caroline could utter another word I was walking across the library and opening the door, slipping out into the hallways. I didn't bother waiting to see if Caroline would see herself out or not I didn't care, the toll of talking about my past has exhausted me and instead all I wanted was sleep.

I didn't hear from Elena again until two nights later on my birthday. It surprised me, I had assumed she was out with my brother, Caroline was on a date with the high school sweetheart and I was the only person left in the house. She approached me while I was in the kitchen washing the dishes from making dinner, her arms sliding around my waist, her head resting between my shoulder blades.

"Happy birthday Damon." She whispered, pressing herself closer to my body. I froze then, my thoughts on Katherine- the last person to hold me the way that Elena was, was my wife, back when she still claimed to love me.

"Thank you princess." I murmured, reaching up to shut off the water and turning so that I could face her.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, her hands slipping up to trace along the edge of my cheek, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the night in the library," She licked her lips and let out a slow breath, "I don't want too, it's so wrong, it would kill Stefan if he ever found out but I can't help myself." I knew that she was starved for affection, I could see it in every movement that she made, in the way that she clung to me so I did the only thing that I could do, curled my fingers into her hair and leaned down to push my lips roughly to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n- so here we are almost a month late but in my defense, a miscarriage had me not wanting to do much of anything apart from lay in bed and sleep for the next hundred years. I'm hoping that since I've finally gotten this chapter complete that I can get back into the swing of things without all the hassle. The next chapter for without end is done it just needs to be edited and I am also working on a short story (ten chapters) for Christmas. As always thank you to everyone that read reviewed favorited and followed they mean the world to me. If there are any questions, comments or concerns please do not hesitate to let me know. Until next time happy reading.**

 **Chapter 5**

Things moved quickly after that, one moment I had Elena in my arms, her back digging into the counter, the next she had flipped us around, deft fingers tugging at my belt before shoving my jeans to the floor. A coy little smile curved the corner of her lips as she slipped to her knees; her fingers tugging down my boxers as she went. I licked my lips, my fingers tangling in her hair, coaxing her forward. But Elena didn't need any coaxing- instead she boldly held my gaze and wrapped her lips around the head of my cock, suckling shallowly; her cheeks hollowing with each firm draw. Tipping my head back I let my eyes slip shut before flexing my hips, pushing my shaft deeper into the wet heat of her mouth.

Elena moaned, one hand coming up to curl around the base of my cock, the other braced on my thigh. I growled softly, thrusting gently forward the head of my cock bumping the back of her throat. I expected Elena to gag, hell most women would have gagged but Elena surprised me, instead of pushing me back, Elena took it like a champ and swallowed, drawing the head of my cock into her throat. I swore, hips flexing again as I slid out of the wet heat of her mouth before softly thrusting forward again. Elena let me set the pace, her spit slicking the way for her hand to stroke what little of my cock wouldn't fit in her mouth.

It felt good, hell it felt more than good but it wasn't what I wanted in that moment- no I wanted her pussy, wanted to be buried so far in the tight clasp of her cunt that I forgot my own name. Using her hair for leverage I dragged her off my cock, another groan escaping my lips as cold air hit my spit slicked cock. Elena whimpered, trying to reach for me again, to pull me back to her but I wasn't having any of that, instead I used my grip on her hair to pull her up, my mouth settling possessively over hers.

"I wasn't done." She murmured into my mouth, her arms curling around my neck, her fingers settling into my hair. I ignored her, instead focusing on dropping my hands down onto her thighs, drawing her legs up and around my hips. She squeezed her legs around me as she sucked at my tongue and in that moment I needed her in my bed- needed to see what her skin looked like against my sheets, what her hair looked like against my pillows. I wasn't sure what drove that need but it was there and so I kicked my jeans off so I could move easier and pushed back from the counter.

It was a miracle that we managed to make it from the kitchen to my bedroom but somehow we managed to do it. Elena arched her back with a moan when I laid her on the bed, her hands scrambling to grab the bottom of my shirt. I pushed her hands away instead reaching down to undo the button on her jeans, yanking the skin tight material and her panties down her thighs and off her legs in one fell swoop. She bit her bottom lip as I looked over her bare lower half not sure where I wanted to start. She sat up then, fingers deftly showing the bottom of my shirt up and over my head-

I let her before reaching for her own, pushing the material over her head, but stopped short of letting it leave her arms. Instead I pulled the material taut, forcing her arms behind her back, her tits jutted forward. A muffled noise escaped her lips but she didn't move to stop me- my teeth tugged hard at her nipple, another noise from her. Transferring all the material of her shirt to one hand I reached my free hand down to stroke over her curls and

-Fuck… she was wet, practically sopping my hand. Biting down harder on her nipple she whimpered- her hips canting forward practically begging me. Pulling back from her nipple I scraped my teeth along the length of her throat, and in that moment I wanted to own her- Stefan and all of his bullshit didn't matter anymore, I was going to make Elena mine, no matter the costs.

Forcing back the urge to mark her I pushed two fingers into her slick cunt, the hot wet grip pulling a groan from my chest even as she cried out. She whimpered, her arms struggling slightly in their binding but I was having none of that, this was my show I was the one in control and she would learn that soon enough.

Flexing my fingers I thrust them deeper, when I was done with her should wouldn't remember my brother at all.

"Damon," She begged, rolling her hips to meet each thrust of my fingers, " Fuck!" I pulled back from her throat at the same time that I slipped my fingers from her pussy, the satisfying squelch of her juices even over the sound of our breathing making my smile, "Please," She pleaded , trying to sit up but I wasn't ready for that, instead I traced my fingers, wet from her cunt, along her lips. Elena let out a stuttered breath before drawing my fingers into her mouth and suckling slowly at them. My cock throbbed with want and I knew then that the time for playing was done. Pulling my fingers from her mouth I reached down to grasp her hips, tilting them just right before surging up, sinking the entire length of my cock into her pussy in one smooth thrust. Elena came instantly, her body nearly jackknifing off the bed, her lips parted in a wordless scream- but I wasn't done with her yet, far from it. Pushing her back down, the weight of her own body holding her arms in place I began to move, each thrust harder than the last until Elena was murmuring incoherently her legs coming up to curl around my hips. A swivel of my hips to change the direction of my thrusts had Elena chanting my name like a prayer, each uttered word a conformation that I would own this woman, that Stefan was just a bonus. Just when it felt like I couldn't hold back any longer Elena came again, the pulsing of her pussy drawing me over until I could help but follow her. She cried out, my own groans of pleasure mingling with hers. Exhausted the two of us slumped to the side, my mind registering enough to gently release Elena's arms, my fingers massaging the blood back into the strained appendages. We laid like that for a while until Elena's breathing turned shallow and she drifted off to sleep, and as I closed my eyes I could only really think of one thing- that things had gotten a hell of a lot more complicated than simple revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n- Back into the swing of things! Yay! Thank you as always to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed I really appreciate it and they mean the world to me. This chapter is pretty straight forward not much to explain about it. That being said I am looking for a BETA if anyone would be interested at taking a look at the chapters before I post them. As always if there are any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to contact me. Until next time, happy reading.

Chapter 6

I wasn't sure how long the two of us slept, only that when I woke up in the morning I was alone, the covers next to me cold- Elena had snuck out some time in the night. I wasn't sure why that bothered me but it did- it wasn't something that I was fully ready to explore yet though so instead of allowing myself to dwell in what I was feeling I rolled out of bed, striding naked towards the shower. The warm water was quick to wake me up, a low groan of approval pushing past my lips as the heat helped to sooth sore muscles, I had no qualms about it, I knew that had Elena had access to touch the night before that my back would probably be in ribbons. Smirking slightly I debated if the next time- and there would be a next time- I would allow her to finally get her hands on me instead of pinning her each and every time. It wasn't that I had an aversion to touch, it was actually quite the opposite, I enjoyed touch far more then I let on- I just enjoyed control even more. It wasn't until I was out of the shower, a towel slung around my waist and another being pushed through my hair that I got a knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" I didn't bother to hide the irritation in my voice, while I was awake and slightly feeling better I still didn't have coffee in my system and I am not one to deny- without caffeine I am a complete and utter dick- I'm okay with that too. The door to my room opened and Elena's head popped around the corner, a slight blush covering her cheeks as she looked over me, her eyes lingering on the towel.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" She questioned softly, stepping into my bedroom and tugging the door closed behind her. I cocked an eyebrow, dropping the towel that I was running through my hair to fold my arms over my chest, " I have this thing to go to with my hus-" She paused then, almost like she was afraid to remind me that she was married to my younger brother.

"Husband." The word felt like ash on my tongue but I was still going to force her to acknowledge what Stefan was to her, she might be sleeping with me but I wasn't going to let her act like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Husband…right…" She took a slow breath before squaring her shoulders, "there is a dinner party, a formal dinner party that we are supposed to attend…I need help finding a dress." I snorted softly.

"What am I your gal pal now?" Elena had the decency to blush harder, her lip between her teeth.

"No its just," she signed reaching up to rub the back of her neck, her eyes darting around the room as she looked everywhere but at me, "You always look nice and I figured if anyone would make it so that i don't look like a complete mess it would be you."

Walking to my closet I decided it wouldn't hurt to let her stew for a moment while I mulled things over. Elena turned around to give me privacy while I dressed- though why I wasn't sure, lord knows that she knew my body up close and personally. Ignoring how much that irritated me I dressed, wondering a little sadistically how long I could manage to keep her on the edge before I needed to give her an answer. "Please Damon?"

I knew from personal experience just how Elena looked when she begged- that's probably how I managed to let her drag me to a mall on a Saturday morning, the hordes of teenagers milling about giving me an instant headache. The first store that she dragged me into yielded no results, the knowledge that Elena wouldn't look good in anything found directly off the rack making me drag her to a custom tailor that I knew a few hours outside of town. At first Elena protested- everything from it was too much to she didn't have the time, she needed the dress for that night but as soon as she realized that I wasn't going to back down she finally gave in. The trip was relaxing, I was happy to be behind the wheel of a car, the road stretching in front of me doing more to calm my nerves then anything had in quite some time, the fact that Elena and I had 'borrowed' my brothers car making everything sweeter. Elena it seemed also relaxed more the further away from mystic falls that we got. By the time that we had reached the tailor she was perched on the edge of her seat signing along softly with the radio, not a care in the world marring her face.

Ms. Bloomberg, the little old woman who owned the tailor smiled when the two of us walked into the store, her eyes scanning over Elena, her head cocked to the side.

"We need a dress." I offered helpfully before making myself comfortable on one of the many chairs towards the back dressing room. Ms. Bloomberg smiled and grabbed Elena by the arm, pulling her towards a selection of her custom made dresses. Stretching out I leaned my head back against the back of the chair and closed my eyes, it was going to be a long ass day and I knew it. Every few minutes I could hear the girls in the background murmuring about everything from cut to color, the entire thing boring me. Finally the door in front of me opened and closed firmly before the rustling of clothes could be heard in

the now quiet store.

"So?" I questioned, keeping my eyes closed.

"I don't think this fits right?" Came back her hesitant answer, "it's kinda tight." Sitting up I rolled my eyes, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well come out and we'll take a look at it." Nothing could have prepared me for what Elena looked like when she opened the door. Lace clung to her body from her breasts down over her hips before finally ending around her ankles. Biting her bottom lip she stepped forward, the slit on either side of the dress showing off her creamy thighs and just like that I was hard and needed to have her. Standing up I pushed her back into the dressing room, one hand shoving the door closed behind us the other curling possessively around her thigh, drawing her leg up around my hip.

"Damon?" She questioned, her breathing quickly turning shallow. I smirked, using the slit to my advantage I pushed the material out of my way before slipping my hand inside, my thumb tracing the seam of her leg until I could reach the edge of her panties. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth parting slightly and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that she wanted it too. Bending down I caught her lips with my own, my hand leaving her leg to slip up into her hair, knowing she would keep her thigh curled around my body. She whimpered softly into my mouth, body arching up into mine. I was too impatient to strip Elena out of the dress, instead I used my fingers to push the flimsy excuse for underwear to the side, my thumb stroking through her folds and fuck she was ready for me. Elena didn't protest, instead she canted her hips towards me, her hands scrambling to undo the bottom on my jeans. Impatiently I used my free hand to shove both my pants and boxers down my thighs to my knees. My lips sealed over Elena's as I thrust my hips forward, burying the entire length of my cock in her pussy. She cried out against my mouth, her fingernails digging into my back through the material of my shirt.

I knew that it had to be quick that I couldn't take my time with her, no matter how much I wanted too, so I set a furious pace, each thrust harder than the last. With each muffled noise the need to come grew until I couldn't take it anymore. Slipping my hand between the two of us I roughly tweaked her clit, groaning in relief when she immediately started clenching around my cock, milking me for all that I was worth. It felt like it went on forever when I knew that it had been a few minutes at the most. Elena whimpered as she ripped her mouth away from me. She dropped her head to my shoulder as she started to come down from the high of her orgasm, her fingers finally releasing my back.

"Christ Damon, what are you doing to me?" she murmured, her breathing still ragged. I didn't answer- instead I stepped back, letting her leg slip to the floor and reached down to fix my jeans.

"You should get that dress." I offered before opening the door to the dressing room and stepping back into the sanctuary of the store. I wanted to go to the dinner with my brother wearing the dress that I had fucked her in, wanted to stake that claim on her in a way that only she and I would know. I knew that it was a complete dick move that I hadn't answered her but in all honesty it was because I wasn't even sure what I was doing anymore. When I had started everything out it had been to cause the most damage that I could to my brother, but the more that I was with Elena the more that I had her in my arms the more that I wanted to make it permanent. I was well and truly fucked.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge

I laid there for what felt like hours after Elena had left for dinner with my brother, her body wrapped snugly in the black lace dress that I hadn't been able to control myself when she was wearing. It should have been a victory of sorts for me- I should have wanted her thoughts on me with every move that she made while she was on my brother's arm, instead though, I wasn't sure what I was feeling let along the thoughts that were actually going through my head. None of it made sense. Raking my fingers back through my already tousled hair for what felt like the hundredth time in a little over an hour I slid off of my bed and reached for the car keys on my nightstand, determined to find a distraction. I had caved on the way home from the tailor with Elena and rented a car- I didn't like being dependent on someone on the best of day let alone of someone else just to get around so I did what I had too to make sure that I had back what little control I felt I could have.

The drive to one of the outlying bars in town didn't take very long but it gave me just enough time to think and only served to prove that I was developing feeling for the woman that had married my younger brother and that- that needed to change; and if that meant using a barfly then so be it- I would do whatever it took to make sure that I don't didn't develop feelings.

The small back water bar wasn't full which was strange considering the late hour on a Friday night. Cocking my head to the side I shifted my eyes around the bar, looking for my target when my eyes finally settled on the girl sitting behind the bar- her self-conscious fidgeting letting me know everything that I needed too- a few well-placed compliments, some easy flirting, a nudge here a wink there and she would be mine for the night, no real effort needed.

"Evening love," I drawled sliding up to the bar, making sure to flash her a smile that was all teeth just to get my point across. The poor girl flushed a bright red that reminded me of Elena.

"H-hi." She stammered reaching up to push a lock of her overly curly caramel colored hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, "What can I do you for?"

"Bourbon… double… neat." I made sure to toss in a wink for the hell of it, the girl flushing an even darker shade of red, "and whatever you're having." I knew from the pathetic amount of times that I spent in bars that she wouldn't be able to actually drink whatever shot I had just paid for but I figured that the gesture got the point across despite that.

"Haven't seen you here before." She continued as she readied my drink for me, her eyes glancing nervously up at me every few moments like she thought I was going to disappear on her- I was sure if she knew my intent she wouldn't be acting so shy. "You new around here or something?" If there was something that I really couldn't stand it was idle chit chat for the sake of taking, but if it meant that I was going to get my way then so be it- I forced another smile and chuckled.

"Something like that-"

"Ah…" She giggled nervously, "of course, well welcome to Mystic Falls. I'm Vicki."

"Damon." I replied holding out a hand for her to shake. She looked like she would pass out when she actually took my hand and I knew then that she was a sure deal. "What time do you get off?" I questioned, my mind going to the gutter.

"midnight." She sputtered, fidgeting with her hair again. I nodded but didn't say anything more. I wasn't worried at all, I had time to kill and so I stuck around the bar, drinking the one drink that I had ordered at a snail's pace, I wasn't there to get drunk (though god help me the thought had crossed my mind) no I was there to find a random fuck. Tinkering with my drink I killed the hours, waiting patiently, refusing to let my mind drift to my brother's wife, but no matter how hard I tried she wouldn't leave my thoughts. Every move that Vicki made, every smile, ever word reminded me that she wasn't Elena, that if I went home I could possibly have Elena again- I wouldn't though, I was determined to put her out of my head. Finally the hour struck and Vicki clocked out, casting a glance my way. "You wanna get out of here?" I chuckled darkly and took her head, leading her outside of the bar, my arm curling around her shoulders.

She didn't protest when I drew her towards the side of the bar, my arm slipping down to circle her waist, my body pressing hers into the grimy alley wall. She tilted her head up, her lips eager to meet mine, my mouth settling down roughly over hers. She whimpered when I pushed my tongue past her lips, her fingers clutching at my back. I growled slowly, thrusting my tongue deeper, her chest pushing up against mine, hips twisting as she ground against me. I wanted it, should have felt something-anything, but I didn't. Instead of getting hard with a warm supple body pressed against mine I felt sick with myself, felt like I was betraying a woman that wasn't even mine. Swearing I tore my lips from hers and leaned my forehead against the brinks, my eyes squeezing shut. I couldn't do it- I couldn't fuck this random woman, not when I had Elena at home, not when it felt like cheating on her. Snarling again I pushed away from her and stalked towards my car, ignoring Vicki completely as she called after me.

The drive back to the boarding house was done in anger, the roads a fury covered blur. When I got home I barely registered my brothers car in the circular driveway, instead I stalked into the house, slamming the door behind me, uncaring if the noise woke anyone. Fuck everyone else- I was pissed off. I didn't bother turning on any of the lights as I worked my way up to my bedroom, kicking it closed when I was finally in my sanctuary.

"Damon?" head snapping up it took me a moment to register that Elena was sitting on the corner of my bed, still wearing that damn lace dress.

"What are you doing here." I was exhausted by that point, I just wanted to sleep, "Isn't my brother missing you." She flinched at the mention of my brother but I couldn't really bring myself to care- this was all her damn fault.

"Stefan's not home yet." She bit down on that bottom lip of hers and I groaned, my body responding in ways that I hadn't been able to with Vicki- I wanted to bite that bottom lip. Pushing away from my bedroom door I advanced on her, my fingers settling into her hair, angling her head so I could slide my lips possessively over hers. She whimpered, her hands coming up to rest against my chest, but instead of pulling me closer to her like she was prone to do she pushed me away, a small noise escaping her lips as she did.

"Damon wait." I cocked an eyebrow, my fingers still in her hair. I didn't want to wait, I wanted to lay her back on my bed and fuck her as hard as I could, pushing her for daring to make me feel for her, that wasn't part of the damn plan.

"You don't want me to wait." I objected, brushing my lips teasingly against hers.

"Damon please." She begged and I didn't know if she was pleading for me to stop or to continue, "We need to talk." I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from her, irrational anger flooding my system.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant Damon," She blurted, her hands going to her stomach, her head looking down. I stepped back, releasing her completely, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been poured over my head.

"What?" I questioned again, dumbfounded, "What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant," She repeated, her eyes closing, "and I haven't been with Stefan since before you got here…I haven't been with him for months." I knew what that meant but I didn't want to think about it, instead I turned, yanked open the door to my bedroom and walked out, slamming the door behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n- Thank you as always to everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story those always me the world to me. This chapter speaks for its self I wanna say and we are just getting started on where this story is going so sit back and enjoy, its going to be a bumpy ride. Until next time, happy reading.**

 **I** stumbled into the hallway feeling for the world like I had had the rug ripped out from under my feet. Pregnant, Elena was pregnant, I was going to be a father. I shook my head knowing that I was being a complete ass for walking away from her but I needed a moment to think. Shaking my head I let out a rough breath and shoved shaking fingers back through my hair. This wasn't supposed to happen. I swore softly under my breath and stumbled another few steps. I was completely fucked. Elena- pregnant. It felt like a cruel joke. Like someone somewhere was laughing at me, watching my life crash and burn because the moment she had said those words I saw it all, I saw a family I saw a chance to finally be happy after the hell that Katherine and my brother had put me through. Punching at the wall, anger welling up on me I kept on pushing forward needing to get as far away from the situation as I possibly could.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" I was half way down the hall, walking away from my bedroom finally starting to feel completely numb when the door to my bedroom door was yanked open and a fuming Elena came barreling out towards me, murder in her eyes. "How dare you!" She snarled, her face turning an interesting shade of red, her hands pummeling against my chest, hitting me repeatedly, pushing me even further away from my bedroom until I was crowded against the wall in the hallways just trying to stop everything that was happening. Reaching down I grabbed her wrists, if only to just make it so she would stop hitting me. I was angry with her, angry with myself, wanted to hurt her and knew that because of that I needed to get away from her, it was the reason that I had walked away from her to begin with. Her face scrunched up, tears flooded her eyes and she sank, her legs giving out on her until only my grip on her arms were keeping her in place.

"Elena-" I wasn't sure where I was going with that- anger still clouded my vision but concern for the woman in front of me, who seemed to be crumbling in on herself was over riding everything else.

"Just don't." She deflated, breathing stuttered, all anger- all everything leaving her until she looked like a husk, "This never should have happened. What was I thinking, I'm married to your brother." Yanking her wrists from my grasp she stumbled back a few steps, her chest heaving. "This thing between us, it was just physical and it was a mistake. I love him." She hissed, though whether she was trying to convince me or herself I wasn't sure. "I love him." She repeated more firmly. It was fascinating to watch as she gathered the strength around her, her eyes going cold and her lips thinning into a line. "I love him," She growled for a third time before she was squaring her shoulders and glaring at me, "And this, whatever this bullshit is, this ends now." I wanted to fight her on it, if she loved my brother as much as she was claiming she did then she never would have ended up in my bed- she knew it, I knew it, hell even Caroline knew it but I wasn't going to point that out in that moment. Elena had broken down and built herself back up in all but a matter of moments, exuding a shell, a fire that reminded me of why I loved her.

I swallowed, stepping back from her.

 _I loved her_

That was revelation in and of itself. I had tired so damn hard to not feel anything for her but despite what I was telling myself those feelings were still there.

I took a step back towards her unconsciously, wanting to reach for her with the new revelation but too little too late meant that she was already pulling away from me, not just physically- she had already done that- but mentally as well.

"It's not over." I promised, shaking my head, "you can lie to yourself all you want but this thing between you and I, it's not over." Elena flinched.

"I'm not lying." She quavered, shaking her head, her bottom lip trembling as she stepped back, needing to push just that much more distance between the two of us. I wasn't having any of that though, I needed to make a point and I was going to make it no matter what she said.

"But you are Elena." I taunted, closing the distance between the two of us, "What's between us, it wasn't just physical and you damn well know it or you wouldn't have come back to me again and again," I stroked my finger down her cheek, swiping away a tear that had trailed down onto the skin, "I gave you things that he never could have or you wouldn't have been with me at all, that first night never would have happened. I owned you, body, mind and fucking spirit. Can you even say that he ever gave you even a tenth of what I gave you? And im not even talking about just sex! Where was he when you needed him? That's right, he wasn't there…but guess who was. I was, when you needed me I was there."

I knew that I had been a complete jackass when I had walked out when she told me that she was pregnant but the way that she struggled not to lean into my touch gave me hope that maybe, just maybe she was starting to forgive me for that. Lips crushed down against hers, needing to mark her, knowing that I was being rough but not caring. I wanted to claim her, she was forgiving me and I was going to take advantage of that. She whimpered against my lips, her hands coming up to touch my chest, pushing against it even as she parted her lips for me- But then she was pulling back and swallowing.

"Damon," She whimpered her eyes wide and bright with tears, her voice begging me to understand-

And I did, I understood completely just from the look in her eyes and how sharp her reaction was that she was starting to feel the same way for me that I felt for her. Brushing my thumb across her cheek again I leaned forward to press my lips to hers again only to freeze as I heard the growl behind me.

"What the fuck is going on." Elena's eyes went wide, and my stomach dropped. Turning slowly I met the enraged face of my younger brother.


End file.
